fablefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Pule
Hello there! Welcome to my talk page! If you are going to leave a message, please remember to sign it with four tildes (~~~~) or by using the signature button ( ). I also have a few rules: 1. Be constructive: if you have a problem, state it. Show your points and proof. Do not complain without a purpose. 2. Do not delete other users posts. 3. No personal attacks against me or another user on this page. 4. Do not harass other users here. Doing so could get you blocked. 5. Do not use profanity anywhere on this page. Thank you! Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, Defenestration, and thank you for your contribution to Normanomicon! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Enodoc (Talk) 22:01, 24 September 2010 How Bout Dem Yankees? Did you get upset :( Sorry for the "trolling" part, I was just feeling vexed (alcohol makes even dumber). My apologies. Block question to endoc You should have asked that message on his talk page, not on a completely unrelated forum. --JonTheMon 21:36, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, and to answer your question, that user had created a page which was then deleted. --JonTheMon 21:37, October 21, 2010 (UTC) : :Oh, okay, sorry about that. Want me to change that comment? DefenestrationWanna Chat?'' 21:38, October 21, 2010 (UTC)'' ::Eh, it's mostly advice for the future. --JonTheMon 21:44, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Alright. DefenestrationWanna Chat?'' 21:51, October 21, 2010 (UTC)'' yo Unknownsniper 00:51, October 24, 2010 (UTC)u seem to be realy into fable and i am to, so maybe we can be friends and play fable 3 together. Um, I don't really know you, so I don't really know how that's gonna work. And why'd you post that (^) 3 times? Also, you should put your signature after your message, rather than before. DefenestrationHappy Holloween!'' 00:56, October 24, 2010 (UTC)'' How else can u make new friends if u dont get to know someone, its not like im a killer who feeds on the souls of humans O.o,and sorry about the 3 post i accidently did that.Unknownsniper 03:13, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, still I have no idea who you are, at all. And you have no idea who I am. So I could like talk to you on here and satuff like that, but I'm not sure if that would make us friends. And it's okay about that triple post thingy. DefenestrationHappy Holloween!'' 03:26, October 24, 2010 (UTC)'' True, eh maybe we could play fable 3 together and talk about how awsome it isUnknownsniper 03:53, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Sadly, I don't have Live. We could always talk about it on the IRC channel, though. DefenestrationHappy Holloween!'' 04:02, October 24, 2010 (UTC) '' Ok, well whenever u do get live lets chat.Unknownsniper 04:05, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Alright DefenestrationHappy Holloween!'' 04:16, October 24, 2010 (UTC)'' Sorry for all the editing mistakes i make, but thanks for fixing them. someday i will get better at this.Unknownsniper 04:30, October 24, 2010 (UTC) No problem. If you need help, I suggest you ask one of the users here . They know a lot more than I do, so I hope that helped. DefenestrationHappy Holloween!'' 04:41, October 24, 2010 (UTC)'' User:Unknownsniper Happy annivesary lol :P Thanks, lol DefenestrationHappy Holloween!'' 13:16, October 24, 2010 (UTC)'' Success Woop got it :D [[User:TheShadowXi|'TSX']][[User talk:TheShadowXi|'talk']] 21:46, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Hooray! Lol DefenestrationHappy Holloween!'' 21:59, October 27, 2010 (UTC)'' Weapon bonuses Thoughts on Jack's Hammer? --JonTheMon 02:05, October 28, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean? DefenestrationHappy Holloween!'' 00:03, October 30, 2010 (UTC)'' :Well, i meant how does it look. --JonTheMon 01:02, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, it looks great! What are you guys using? A table? DefenestrationHappy Holloween!'' 01:04, October 30, 2010 (UTC)'' ::It's a template that generates the table. that way, you can make changes to the appearance of all the weapon bonuses at once. --JonTheMon 01:07, October 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Well that's interesting. How do you do it? DefenestrationHappy Holloween!'' 01:12, October 30, 2010 (UTC)'' :::Take a look at Template:Weapon bonus prog --JonTheMon 01:59, October 30, 2010 (UTC) About easter eggs you know this post? http://fable.wikia.com/wiki/Easter_Eggs that you made. could you edit it (because i dont know how) to put in the first fable 3 easter egg which i found. its the lion head logo under the water, towards the spire from drift wood island, swim to the spire from the little camp thing near the entance to the area, and once you reach near the barryer you will see the lion head studio logo on the floor of the water. please give credit to me, this accont and my xbox gamer tag in the post. my gamertag is: TLSxXxCommander thankyou, if you cant find it, add me on xbox with a voice message to let me know that its you, and i will show you. Sadly, I don't have Live, so you can't show me, and I didn't create that page. Also, if you wanna edit the Easter eggs page, click here. Or by pressing the "Edit" button on top of the screen. Also, please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. DefenestrationLet's Talk'' 21:14, November 2, 2010 (UTC)'' Nice to meet you. Hey there, I'm a bit new to this wikia. I see you are Ranked Number 1. You must love Fable. I only played the first. Never the second. So I have read some of your comments, and seen you are a very reasonable person. I would just like to say I respect that and that we can have some nice chats some time. Thanks. Well than, welcome to Wikia! It is a pleasure to meet you, however I am only ranked number 1 in badges, which, in my opinion, doesn't really matter. Other than that, I just wanna say welcome again, and please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. And once again, welcome to Wikia and happy editing! DefenestrationLet's Talk'' 01:11, November 4, 2010 (UTC)'' Oops sorry! So how long have you been here? Sahmed974 01:36, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Since September 24th, I haven't been here that long.DefenestrationLet's Talk'' 01:39, November 4, 2010 (UTC)'' Pretty easy to make it up to the top 20 eh? What else is there in 'Ranks' on this wiki? SoA/AT in Fable TLC The glitch to obtain both doesn't work as the game removes all legendary items on Hero saves. Beyond that, even if you did manage to keep the SoA, you'd still only have one of them after defeating Jack as you cannot have multiple stock of the same weapon/armor and it would thus be removed.Postulate 03:00, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Oops. sorry about that, I haven't actually tried it myself, so i just assumed it was correct. Sorry for any confusion I may have caused :P DFS 00:08, November 19, 2010 (UTC) New name? I see you changed your name; I was trying to work out who this Pule was who was messing about with the sig I helped you create on my talk page. I guess you don't want it anymore? Why did you decide to change your name? Just curious... --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 15:36, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Well, I actually loved the signature, what happened was I made the request, expecting that the name change wouldn't happen until maybe two or more days. So next thing I know it's half hour later and Wikia has already changed it. The only reason I changed my name was because my old one was kinda long, so I used this new one since it's shorter. The only downside to it is now I can't find a suitable picture for "Pule". So I'm sorry if I aroused any confusion, I just thought that it would be a lot easier for things on this wiki. 23:00, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I Good Wow, never thought I will ever see another Good user! May I ask why, though? Innosense 22:39, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Assuming you're talking about Fable, then yes, I do prefer the Purer path. The main reason I prefer being good better that evil is because one, when you're evil you mess up the whole world around you, whereas if you good you improve it. But is there really not that many good users? I swear there are a lot more here. Pule Merry Christmas! 22:48, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :There's a few of us Good users around... see and . In fact, there's more of us than there are of , out of those who are actually using the userboxes. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 23:52, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :Erk, there's more on the wikia, but regularly on the Internet, it's almost always the bad people. >.> Innosense 23:54, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Wow, that's a lot of users. As for the Internet, I agree with you, if you ever look up "Hero of Bowerstone" on Google Images, almost all the non-concept art images are pictures of an evil or corrupt hero. I bet the cover of Fable II showing that big demon thing really attracted players to be evil. They probably thought that if they were evil enough they'd end up looking like that guy. Plus being evil is a helluva a lot easier than being good. Pule Merry Christmas! 00:38, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Lawrence the Licentious Hello. I just saw the page you made for Lawrence the Licentious. I just wanted to run by you if you should change the page name to "Lawrence". I think "the Licentious" should be left out due to it only being a title, not his name. I have created pages for mentioned Fable III characters and Characters of The Balverine Order and left their titles out of page names. I just thought I'd run that by you. Reply with your opinion and we'll take it from there. XHobbes 21:35, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Hm, well the main reason I included the 'Licentious" part was so the page would not be mixed up with another character in case another character name "Lawrence" in the future. I know there are disambiguation pages, but the thing about those are some users will link something to that disambiguation page, and it causes some confusion. I also did the same with the Ethelbert the Hobbled page, but if you wanna change the names simply click the move button, type in the new name, and there you go. Feel free to change the name of the two articles, doesn't really matter to me, but thanks for running it by me. Pule Talk Test 03:48, December 5, 2010 (UTC) You've got a point. I think I'll go change the names for the ones I made. I didn't think about characters in the future. Thanks. XHobbes 17:59, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Categories We need to decide how we should make use of categories so that we have a standard to add to the Manual of Style. Please see here and leave your thoughts. Thanks, Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 11:50, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Easter eggs Ok, think we should talk those two over here. TES reference: To include this as an easter egg reference is about as valid as saying that swords are references to TES. Thieves guilds were common conceptions long before any of the TES games. Star Wars reference: unless it is confirmed that the source was Dooku's ship, or shown some sort of connection between the two that is not connected to the phrase, then it is invalid to assume the ship was the motivation rather than the phrase. 04:19, December 19, 2010 (UTC) While these references may not seem likely to you, they are still plausible references, so let's just leave it at that. 04:22, December 19, 2010 (UTC) My point being, if any possible references are allowed, then therenare no boundaries. If I happened to call my car The Invisible Hand, then I would be able to post that they were referencing me. 04:31, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Not exactly. Is your car a very popular thing that many people know about and are likely to base something in a video game on? I doubt it. If you're concerned about this, take it up on the Talk page so we can get more users opinions. 04:35, December 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: User Talk Stuff Okay, but is there a way to hide it? I don't want people going onto my page and reading it thinking, "Oh, that guy's kind of a d*ck." because with my luck, someone will reply and (somehow) find out about it, and result in insults being tossed around then a ban. Thanks for the heads up though. Jackass2009 02:28, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, you can Archive it, I'm pretty sure you just move your talk page to User talk:Jackass2009/Archive 1 and it'll be Archived. 02:35, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks! Jackass2009 03:37, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Image Licensing Message Just to let you know, we have two different Image messages for user talk pages. The one to use first is as it gives the users instructions on how to do it. is used only used after a few months if the image still hasn't been licensed. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:14, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry about that, I was looking for a template and the Image Deletion one was the only one I could find. So sorry! 23:12, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Images Hey, I just thought I'd give you a heads-up and let you know that the image licensing didn't take on the demon door pic and the five chicken pics you uploaded. -- TheIndifferentist 09:53, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay, they've been licensed. Thanks for letting me know. [[User:Pule|'Pule']]''Talk'' 02:21, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Top Users I saw you were trying to work out how to link to the Top Users page. Try ; it usually works, but occasionally links to the "This special page is not recognized" message instead. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:27, July 5, 2011 (UTC)